


To make you Mine.

by Rieguy



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rieguy/pseuds/Rieguy
Summary: This will be a fan-fiction after the end of Akame ga kill. If you have not read the manga, I would recommend reading it first. You will get spoilers from this story. But anyways, this will be a story about what if Mine lost her memories after waking up from acoma? It will have fluff, angst, and other things. It will be a Mine x Tatsumi, and a Mine x ? for now. (even though you can read what that ship will probably be in the tags.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story guys. I will get to the point here. There will be two differences between the beginning of this story and the ending of the manga. 1st, Tatsumi will not be a dragon for this story. 2nd, Mine will not be pregnant in this story either. This doesn't mean that Tatsumi and Mine didn't do it, she just didn't get pregnant during it. And lastly, well that is the whole plot of the story. Which you will see soon. So lean back, get your hot coco, and enjoy this story.

The war was over. The war that they had fought so hard for. The war that they sacrificed so much for. The war for freedom, justice, and human rights was finally over. There were two people who seemed to fight the hardest, who gave up the most, and were able to somehow able to make it out of the carnage alive. Those two where now together, under a cherry blossom tree. The hill on which they sat overlooked the new capital that they had built themselves. The green grass bellow them gently sayed. One stood while the other sat in a chair still not able to move, still in a deep slumber. The doctors said that this would the day. The day that she would wake up and everything will go back to the way it should be. Two others stood beside them as a soft spring breeze blew their hair slightly. Cherry blossoms gently blew in the wind with their new flowers coming into view for the world to look at. As if the wind had woken her up from a midday nap, the girl in the wheelchair slightly moved.

"Mine! Are you awake yet?" The brown haired boy said as he knelt down in front of her. Taking her hands into his, he gently held them as tears pooled in his eyes. "Mine, I've missed you. So much." He nearly lets his tears fall while saying this. She had been in coma for a few months now. She had went into coma after using her teigu, Pumpkin. A weapon that uses one's own spiritual energy to get stronger. Unfortunately for her, she used too much of her own energy which threw her into a deep coma.

"Give her her space Tatsumi." A black hair woman said with red scars covering her body. "She is still waking up. She will need her space." She gently said to Tatsumi. It would be hard to believe but this girl was Akame. A deadly assassin in a past life, but that life was over. That life was over for all of them. Walking up behind Tatsumi, she gently put a hand on his shoulder to give him her strength.

Slowly, but surely the pink haired girl opened her eyes. Her eyes slowly gained their color back. The pink of her eyes soon matched the pink of her hair. Light flooded her vision as she saw two figures standing before her. Her body felt tired, it felt heavy. She still could move anything below her neck. 

Tears started to stream down Tatsumi's face as he saw his one true love open her eyes. The eyes that had made him fall in love with her started to gain color again. He soon took her in his arms hugging her lightly as he cried into her shoulder. "I've missed you so much Mine. I'm so happy that you are finally awake." he cried into her shoulder more. "There's so much to tell you so many stories to tell you." Tatsumi finally pulls away from Mine to let the others see her too. 

Mine tried to speak to the boy in front of her. The boy who was crying and hugging her. She opened her mouth to say something, but only air had come out. Her throat was very dry after months of not talking. She closes her mouth and shook her head. Gently swallowing her spit to moisten her throat she tried to speak again. Opening her mouth she spoke the words that he feared the most. "W-Who are y-you?" Mine whispered with a raspy voice not knowing the implications of what she had just said. 

Mine had no idea who the boy was in front of her, let alone her the only person that she had ever loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up guys. Chapter 2 is finally up. I was planning to update this fanfiction every week, but life had a different idea. So a few weeks later, chapter 2 is finally up. Chapters 2 and 3 were supposed to be one chapter but I decided to split them up and get this one up. So I hope you guys enjoy. Get your warm and fuzzy blanket, and get ready for the next chapter of 'To make you Mine'.

It was a hard few weeks for Tatsumi. The two weeks after her waking up was horrible for him. After finding out that his girlfriend was finally waking up from her coma, he found out that she had what the doctors called retrograde amnesia. She couldn’t remember anything that had to do with Tatsumi. Any of the time they spent together, missions they went on, their first kiss, nothing. Tatsumi tried his hardest to hide his pain from Mine, even when he would visit her to take care of her. While pushing her wheelchair he would try to make pleasant conversation, while brushing her hair he would smile and laugh with her, but it never seemed real. They both knew that things weren’t the same. When she woke up from acoma, everything was reset. She was the same person, but Tatsumi couldn’t shake the feeling that she was somehow different.   
The others tried to support Tatsumi as much as possible. They understood how hard it was for him. It was almost as if the Mine he knew actually died that day, only to come back as someone else. 

One night he was alone in his house after a day of being with Mine. Once the war was over, Tatsumi sent most of his money back to his home village to take care of them. With the money left over he bought a small 2 bedroom house for him and Mine. It wasn’t anything spectacular, just something that he could call home with Mine. Of course at the time he didn’t know how everything would turn out. Every night when he got home the house seemed bigger, darker, and more empty since she woke up. The house seemed to mimic the feelings that he held in his heart. His tears fell with the lines raindrops on the window, the walls groaned with his cries into the night. 

“Why....Why me?” He would cry and cry throughout the night, waiting for anyone to hear his cries. Wanting an answer for his tears. “After everything...why am I still being punished.” he wailed onto deaf ears. Every night he would stay up trying to figure out how to get his Mine back. How he can get her to regain her memories. He was like this when he heard a knock on the door. The storm raged on outside so he hurried and dried his tears before answering it, ushering the person inside. 

Pulling down their hood that covered their face, her black hair gently fell down her back. Turning to face Tatsumi, her red tattoo like marking showed on her face. The scares showing how much she gave up during the war. Her red eyes, once filled with no emotions now shown with sadness and worry for her friend. She had been worried about him ever since the incident.

“Ah it’s Akame. Do you need some tea or anything like that?” Tatsumi asks turning away. He didn’t like showing anyone this side of him. The side of him that was weak, the side of him that was broken. Putting a pot of water on the stove, he stared out of the window not wanting to make eye contact with Akame. 

Akame shook her head and took off her cloak that covered her body. Akame followed him into the kitchen while saying, “No I am fine Tatsumi. I came to check on you,” Akame paused and took a deep breath “You haven’t talked with me and Najenda for a while. We are worried about you.” Akame says with some emotion in her voice. She was also calm and had a neutral voice, but now was different. She really felt bad for Tatsumi and all he has gone through. 

She really was awkward in these type of situations. If leone was still here, she would know exactly how to cheer Tatsumi up. But she wasn’t. She was taken away, as with most of the other members of night raid were. Akame then did the only thing that she could think of. She did what tatsumi did for her when Sheele had died. Wrapping her arms gently around him, she held him in a hug. “It’s okay Tatsumi. I’m here for you.” She speaks softly while resting her head on Tatsumi’s back.

It was at that moment that his walls broke. All of his emotions flowed through him. The sadness, the pain, the sorrow all flowed through him freely. His knees grew weak as he fell to them holding his head crying. “Why… why are we being punished...why…” Tatsumi cried to no one in particular but Akame answered the question for him.

“You aren’t being punished. You are being tested. Your love is being tested. Its being tested to see if you will still love Mine through all of this. Right now you are passing that test. You still love her and want her to remember everything. Now all you need to do is make her fall in love with you again.” Akame comforts him. She had no idea what she was saying, she just let the words flow from her. She told him what she actually believed deep down. She just hoped that it would comfort him, take some of the pain off of his shoulders.

The words did work for Tatsumi. Something so that seemed so obvious, he hadn’t thought of yet. All he needed to make Mine fall in love with him again. Once she fell in love with him again, she might get her memories back, or they could make new memories together. All he needed to do was make her fall in love again. It couldn’t be too hard could it? All he had to do was do the same things he did before to make her fall in love. “Yeah you’re right Akame. All I need to do is have her fall in love again. Then everything will go back to normal.” Tatsumi says wiping his tears. “I’ll go and try something tomorrow then. I will visit her tomorrow and try to get her to fall in love again.” Tatsumi says gaining some of his confidence back. 

Akame nodded and gently smiled back at Tatsumi. “I’m glad that I got to you. So is Najenda. She will be happy to hear that you are feeling.” She says going back to her normal self. “Oh yeah, I set someone up to meet with Mine. He is an old friend of mine who also lost a portion of his memories. I thought that they could help each other because they get each other.”

Nodding his head, Tatsumi ignored her a little bit. He was already thinking of ways to get Mine his again. Ways to make her fall for him again. “That’s fine. I can leave once he comes back then.” He was too distracted to really care if someone else was coming to see Mine. For once since she woke up, Tatsumi had hope. Hope that he would get his old Mine back. Hope that he would make her Mine again.


End file.
